Disney Channel IDs
''ID descriptions by Adventure_Time'' megan bodum 1st ID (1983-1996) Nickname: "A Gift for Donald Duck" ID: We see Donald Duck in the living room watching "Mickey Mouse Club" on television. Suddenly, the television turns into a present. After Donald opens the present, something happens. These are variants: * Disney Characters: Donald Duck gets ran over by Pluto, Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Pete, and Donald's nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie. * Train: Donald sees the train light as the train whistles. Then, Donald closes the present, causing the train to crash fall into pieces. * Bear: The Bear (from the 1950 Goofy cartoon, "Hold That Pose") appears and growls at Donald, scaring him. Then Donald covered the bear back into the present and pants for breath. * Dragon: The Dragon (from "The Reluctant Dragon") burns Donald with his fire. And Donald was burned to ashes. * Horse: The Horse (resembling Cyril Proudbottom from "The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad") kisses Donald and bats its eyes at him, angering Donald, who tries to goad the horse into a fight. * Gorilla: The Gorilla (from the 1944 cartoon, "Donald and the Gorilla") pops its hand out of the present, feels around, and then grabs Donald, dragging him into the present. FX/SFX: Nice animation sequences from the Nancy Beiman-led animation unit. Music/Sound: An accordion/saxophone score for the intro. The ending gag depends on the variant. Availability: Extinct. It was last seen on The Disney Channel in Christmas Day 1996. Scare Factor: None to low. 2nd ID (1983-1997) Nickname:"Mickey's Hand" ID: There are many different versions, they involve Mickey (only his hands are shown) doing many different things. Variants: * Window: Mickey wipes his hand on a window, forming the Disney logo. Five variants were made. * Paper: Mickey folds some paper and then cuts a bit of it, forming the Disney logo. * Door: We see Mickey's hand opening some doors. Then, Mickey opens the last door, revealing the Disney logo. Realizing the logo is another door, Mickey pulls the door's handle. * Pancake: We see Mickey's hand spreading pancake butter. He flips the butter twice, and then it flies onto a plate, forming the Disney logo. He then puts syrup on it. * Clay: We see Mickey's hand mixing some balls of clay. Mickey rolls the balls with a rolling pin, eventually revealing the Disney logo as a play mat. * Jungle: We see Mickey's hands peering through a jungle, revealing some flowers, a parrot , monkeys and a tiger. Then he reveals an Atzec temple with the Disney logo on it. * Records: Mickey is testing out some records on a record player. Eventually one is shaped like the Disney logo. * Water: Mickey pours some water into a square-shaped jug, revealing the Disney logo. The jug leaks a bit, however. * Grocery Store: Mickey is at a grocery store. He grabs a TV dinner set. He blows off the frost, to reveal the 3 circle-shaped contents, resembling the Disney logo. * Nightmare: Mickey winds up his Alarm Clock and goes to bed, He has a nightmare where one of his gloves is being chased by the Disney logo, the screens show other idents from this era, then animated gloves try to grab Mickey's glove. The next morning, his alarm clock goes off, Mickey wakes up and tries to shut it off, and the blinds and clock form the logo. * Hats: Mickey puts many hats on a Silver Ball, ending up with a Mickey Ears Hat you find at Disneyland, Mickey spray paints the Hat Silver to match the Ball, and tilts the hat the right way to form the disney logo. * Photo Booth: Mickey goes to a photo booth, and tries to hold items with the camera going off as he holds them, the end result being set on a striped white cloth, with Mickeys face. * Stamp: Mickey opens some ink, puts a stamp on it, and stamps the screen with the Disney logo on it. * Paint: Mickey mixes up some paint, which turns into the Disney logo. * Maze: Mickey adds toy soldiers in a maze, one of them gets stuck, and the maze is shown to be the Disney logo. * Shadow: Mickey makes various shadows on a circle shaped light, he then makes a Mickey shaped shadow, and Mickey stretches the light, revealing the Disney Logo. * Blocks: Mickey is having trouble adding wooden blocks to the Disney logo, so he turns them into circles, which fit into the logo. * Train Set: Mickey adds track to a train set, which reveals the Disney logo, Mickey makes the train whistle. * TV: Mickey makes a TV out of cardboard, which really works and turning on shows the Disney logo. * Teleportation Machine: Mickey is testing his teleportation machine by transporting Mickey Mouse ear hats. The first few tries have the hats transported, but they have gotten messed up. During the last try, a bee flies into the teleportation device, forming a bee-Mickey Mouse ear hat hybrid (showing the Disney logo). The hybrid then flies to the screen. FX/SFX: 2D or stop-motion animation. The IDs were done by either Colossal Pictures (now WildBrain Entertainment) (the 2D ones) or Curious Pictures (the stop-motion ones). Music/Sounds: It depends on the variant, including the Disney Channel theme at the time. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low to medium, depending on the variant. 3rd ID (October 1995-2004) Nickname: "Circles" ID: There are many different versions. Variants: * Disco Balls: Seven disco lights move to the rhythm of the music, which then transitions to a disco ball with two disco lights at the top, and the words "Disney Channel". Produced by GEDEON. * Rainy Day: The logo is formed from three raindrops in a glass window and the words "Disney Channel". Produced by GEDEON. * Rollercoaster for Pumpkins:Two pumpkins ride a roller coaster, then they bounce to another pumpkin in the end, with the words "Disney Channel" .Produced by GEDEON. * Chrome Blobs:A few blobs move along a metal surface, until two silver blobs and a blue blob drop on the surface, forming the Disney Channel logo. * Computer: A computer uses many programs then two yellow mini-discs and a blue optical disc appear on the disc drive and the words "Disney Channel". A snippet of the 'Video Game' ident also appears here. * Video Game: Two red spheres race in a video-game style, then when the spheres finish the race, the Disney Channel logo appears, which is formed by the spheres and a gold medal. * Mixing Colors: A yellow and a blue circle move around a big red circle, and when the yellow and blue circles pass each other, they turn green and form the Disney Channel (or Playhouse Disney) logo. Produced by Estructura7. FX/SFX: It depends on the variant. Music/Sounds: It depends on the variant. Availability: Extinct. It's seen outside the USA. Scare Factor: Low to medium, depending on the variant. 4th ID (October 7, 2002-September 2011) ID: There are many different versions. Most of them include interactive transitions showing imaginations, before changing back to the original scene with the Disney Channel logo. Variants: * Rainy Day: A girl is looking out the window watching the rain. She then draws out the Mickey Mouse head shape with her finger. The background inside the shape is the aftermath of the rain, which includes a rainbow and plants. * Scary Sister: A boy walks into the bathroom looking at his sister, who appears to have come from a spa. They both scream as the transition changes to what looks to be a monster of the sister who then lights all the lamps, before going back to the original scene, where the boy is now wearing the spa items with his sister trying to take them off. * Rockstar: A girl is using a tennis racket as a guitar, then the transition changes to a concert, where the girl is now in a rockstar outfit and holding a real guitar. She plays various notes, and the original scene then shows both girls with the items. * Glow Stick: A boy is drawing various things with his green glow stick at night while his friend watches him in the background. He then begins to draw the Mickey Mouse head shape. Finally, he points his glow stick in the logo, smiling. * Pillow Fight: Two girls are doing a pillow fight in their room. The transition goes from the snowglobe seen in their room. In the transition, the two girls look up, thinking it's snow, then the camera zooms out to see the girls pillow fighting inside the snowglobe, before going back to the original scene. * Jungle: A man is working in his garden, before the transition changes to himself in a jungle seeing a lizard. The scene changes back to the man looking at the plants. * Easter: The ident starts off the same way, but this time, the transition changes to the man finding a basket of easter eggs. This ident aired during Easter Sunday in 2008. * Painter: A girl is painting a picture of a flower, while the transition changes to the girl at the art show, where she gets an award for the best painting. The scene changes back to the girl with a couple of paint spots on her face. * Insects: A boy is looking at three green bugs with his magnifying glass while his mother comes to see them. Soon, they look up as the transition changes to see them looking up at a green CGI bug who smiles at them. The scene changes back where the boy is now holding one of the bugs with both hands. * Microscope: A boy is working on a science project in school. He puts a liquid in the sample and looks inside the microscope, revealing a cell similar to a pool, which the transition magically changes to the same shape of the cell, showing a pool party going on. We see the boy on the inflatable as a girl in a floatie jumps in. The scene then changes back to the boy in the classroom happily looking at the cell. * Basketball: A group kids are playing basketball in the school gymnasium dribbling the balls. The transition then changes to a DJ party going on with disco lights. The kids begin to make music as the scene changes back to the kids smiling as the kept dribbling the basketballs. * Rock Climbing: A boy is looking around in the kitchen, and suddenly finds a yellow jar of cookies. He grabs a step stool as the transition changes to the boy rock climbing. The transition changes back to the boy now with the cookie jar while eating one cookie. * Paper Airplane: In a school, a boy throws a paper airplane and as it zooms into the globe, it explodes and the paper airplane transforms into a red spaceship. The spaceship flies through various space rocks with several cows on it. As the scene changes back to the school, the spaceship then flies out of the globe that is now being used as the head and two chalk-drawn circles are now used as the ears. Trivia: These idents were done by Razorfish and CA Square. FX/SFX: Live-action and CGI. Music/Sounds: Depends on the variant. Availability: Extinct. Retired as of September 2011. Be sure to check those old tapes! Scare Factor: Depends on the variant. Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Category:ABC (United States)